charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Billie Jenkins
"How can you save magic when you don't believe in your own anymore?" - Billie to Phoebe. Billie Jenkins is a witch and the youngest daughter born to the late Carl and Helen Jenkins and the little sister of the late Christy Jenkins. She is also the wife of Charlie DeLuca and the mother of; Christa, and CJ Jenkins as well as a family friend of the Charmed Ones. Besides the basic power of a witch, such as spell casting, potion making, and scrying, Billie has the Power of Telekinesis and Projection. She is also one half of the "Ultimate Power". According to her mortal parents, her powers came from her maternal grandmother. Billie works as the manager of nightclub P3 for Piper Halliwell. She has been working for the club ever since 2010, and has taken on bigger roles in the club and starting in the restaurant ever since the deaths of the Charmed Ones. Billie is a descendent of the Jenkins family line of witches, and married into the DeLuca line of Hunters. History Early Life Billie Jenkins was born to Carl and Helen Jenkins as their second daughter and child around 1986. As a child, she maintained a healthy relationship with her older sister, Christy. However, at the age of five, Billie witnessed her sister get brutally kidnapped by someone who would eventually be revealed to be a demon called Reinhardt. Since this event, her parents never spoke of Christy or the incident ever again, as they thought that it was what was best for Billie. Though she grew up feeling lonely and unwanted. Billie's mother told her that she and her sister inherited magic from their grandmother. As a result of this, the Triad hired Reinhardt to kidnap Christy, knowing that the sisters would eventually grow to be powerful witches with a bond through magic and blood similar to the Charmed Ones, and set things in motion for the two sets of sister witches to stand against each other. Meeting the Charmed Ones Billie found out that she was a witch when she noticed she was able to move objects with the flick of her hand. She eventually did more research on witchcraft and started scrying via a computer in order to find demons in San Francisco. While hunting demons, she dressed in a vinyl outfit in order to hide her appearance. One of her first demons lead her to a movie theater during the day, however unknown to her, she was subconsciously calling for her whitelighter who just happened to be Paige Matthews, a Charmed One. However, she and Paige didn't officially meet there. Billie scared off the demon and ran back out of the cinema, leaving an injured Paige. At her home, Billie takes off her black wig and weaponry and heads off to class. When Black Heart lures a young man named Alastair into an alley and finds himself trapped in a dark tunnel and surrounded by Black Heart and Haas, Billie arrives only for the demon to get away. Billie later fights with Black Heart and Paige orbs in. Black Heart escapes and Billie blames Paige. They fight, but are evenly matched. Paige knocks off Billie's black wig and Billie leaves. Paige then finds an innocent whom Black Heart had been after. Haas suspects Paige is the one who chased Black Heart away. Paige attempted to scry for her, however she didn't get an exact reading. With the help of "Grams," Paige finally embraced the fact that even though she faked her death, she's still a whitelighter and she can't run away from that or her charge. Paige scries using Billie's wig. She orbs to Billie's room and talks to her while returning her wig. Paige wants to know what Billie knows about the disappearances. Billie says she is self-taught and tells Paige about the Alice-like names, and about how she scries for demons using a GPS unit and a computer. Later on, Billie enters the tunnel, but Paul Haas and Black Heart catch her and send her into the Alice-in-Wonderland world. She hears voices and sees bizarre and frightening images all around her. She finds herself in a courtroom and Haas and Black Heart menace her. Just then, Black Heart catches fire and explodes. Upon the illusion breaking, Billie finds Haas being confronted by Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. Haas now knows the Charmed Ones are alive, but the sisters throw potions and vanquish him. Billie then made a deal with the sisters; they would teach her everything they know about the craft and she would pick up the slack with battling evil, especially since at that time, the sisters were presumed dead by the world. Another condition of their terms was for Billie to discontinue wearing her black outfit. Children Birth of Christa Jenkins In 2009, eight months after their marriage, Billie became pregnant with her first child; throughout the pregnancy she was a little fearful of becoming a mother; especially from what had happened in her upbringing. She also worried that with her being a powerful witch that she would be plagued with demons and due to magic having skipped a generation in her family with her scared that her child would never have a Wiccan side like her. Yet Charlie tried to convince her that even if the baby didn't have powers, they could still be trained as a hunter as that was his own heritage. It was during this time that Billie and Charlie discovered that their child would be a baby girl. The pair had decided on naming the baby with a "C" name, following both the Halliwell name traditional as well as starting their own as her husband and mother-in-law shared a C name, and quickly decided to name their daughter in honor of Billie's mother and sister. On June 28, 2009, Billie gave birth to her daughter a couple of weeks early at the Halliwell Manor, having been helped through the labor by Phoebe and Piper and giving birth to her daughter whom she named Christy Helen DeLuca-Jenkins, after her mother and sister and yet not wanting the child to be confused for her sister had given the baby the nickname Christa. Birth of CJ Jenkins In 2011, Billie discovered that she was pregnant again and spent most of her pregnancy freaking out about becoming a mother of two; especially with having seen the sisters dealing with their magical children, and also feared what would happen if one of her children was magical and the other was not. However she later learned that her baby was a witch when she kept receiving visions, which she learned from Leo would not be a natural progression of her powers, from the baby's powers of premonition, and she was quick to discover that her baby would be a boy. Billie seemed to know that she was going to look into naming her baby after her father in a way with Charlie and her deciding on Carl DeLuca-Jenkins, and CJ for short as not to mix the baby up from her father and his legacy. The pregnancy with CJ seemed to be hard going on her as she struggled a lot with reality as well as dealing with the new abilities of both her firstborn and with her pregnancy. Yet on the October 20, 2011. Appearance Billie's appearance hasn't changed that much over the years, she mostly keeps the same style. * Hair: Billie has long blonde hair with bangs. She first appears wearing a disguise, donning a shoulder-length, black wig with blunt bangs. She tends to wear her hair straight, and alternates between having it down or tied back. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Billie is seen as being a typical woman of her age with lightly tanned skin and a pair of jade green eyes. She is taller than the Halliwell sisters at 5'6" and two inches taller than Paige. She wears relatively soft and subtle shades of make-up. * Wardrobe: Billie dresses much like typical girls of her age: once with skinny jeans and a various array of tank tops and blouses. Her make-up remains relatively soft and subtle with a touch of eye shadow, lipstick and lip gloss to a still young but more adult look about her as she got older and became a mother. When in disguise in her first two appearances, her outfit outside of her black wig included a pair of sunglasses, a short vinyl vest, black vinyl pants, black gloves, and high heel boots. Personality Billie is very intelligent and ambitious. She was not told by anyone that she was a witch. When her powers began to develop she did research and figured out what she was, what demons were, and how to use her powers all on her own. She began searching for demons by herself. Although smart, she was still new to the craft and had a lot to learn. Because of this, she unknowingly began calling for her whitelighter Paige Matthews. At first, Billie had too much pride to accept Paige's help. She also did not know who Paige really was because she was disguised and pretending to be dead. When Billie learned that Paige was a Charmed One, an agreement was reached that Paige, Piper and Phoebe would teach Billie everything they knew about witchcraft and Billie would eventually take over fighting demons. Billie was a quick study because she was very eager to learn. While fighting a demon, Billie had a flash of a traumatic childhood memory. This frightened her, a feeling that someone like Billie did not like to feel. Eventually she allowed herself to remember, and she discovered that her older sister Christy had been kidnapped by demons. After discovering this, Billie became obsessed with finding Christy. She began to neglect her studies, and she also became careless. After finding her sister, Christy was able to manipulate Billie into thinking that Piper was partially responsible for their parents' death. She convinced Billie that the Charmed Ones were selfish, and because of it they were neglecting their duties to the greater good, and that they needed to be stopped before it was too late. Billie finally came to her senses and said she would not be a killer, and realised that Christy had been brainwashed into becoming evil. Billie felt terrible and apologized to the Charmed Ones, explaining that she just wanted to be with Christy, and she was unwilling to see the truth. Billie redeemed herself by taking the Charmed Ones back in time to destroy Dumain and the Triad once and for all. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channelled through the eyes or the hands. Billie had apparently learned to master this power quickly, given she used it to enhance her natural acrobatic and martial arts talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity-defying manoeuvres. She has also taught other in how to effectively use this ability. ** Deviation: The ability to use one's power to deflect magical energies back to the direction it came from. Billie is able to deviate powers such as Fireballs by using Telekinesis. ** Agility: '''An ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows one to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. * '''Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channelled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Billie requires an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. By this using power effectively, Billie has the potential to access a plethora of different powers. She has also taught other in how to effectively use this ability. ** Astral Projection: The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body. ** Augmentation: The ability to enhance the powers of magical beings or objects. Billie used this to help Christy defeat Pator. ** Life Draining: The ability to drain the life out of living beings. The first time Billie used Projection, she drained the life from a plant. ** Nature Enhancement: The ability to grow, augment or restore life to plants. ** Mind Manipulation: Billie accessed this power through Projection. She was able to stop the Charmed Ones from trying to kill her by changing their minds. ** Time Travel: The ability to project oneself into a different place in time. Billie first used this to find her sister in the past. ** Transformation: The ability to manipulate reality and transform matter into something else. Billie once accidentally transformed her parents into assassins. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. Billie is fairly accomplished with her spell casting abilities having been taught by Phoebe in perfecting her spells. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Like with her spell casting, Billie is fairly accomplished with her potion making abilities with her having been taught by both Paige and Piper. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; Billie has learned hand to hand combat with Phoebe teaching her more than what she had already learned through her undercover time. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of his life, Billie has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had her powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * College: When Billie first found out her true nature as a witch, she was currently studying in college. She remained in college until the beginning of 2006 when she finally found her eldest sister, Christy. She later returned to college after taking a second year out in order to deal with her feelings and later graduated in 2010. * Cold Case Worker: After the sisters revealed themselves to Agent Murphy. He asks them for their help on some unknown missing cold case's. He originally asked Piper and Phoebe however, Piper went to deal with other issues involving P3, leaving Phoebe to call Billie for her assistance. * Magic School Teacher: During her year of soul searching and a year after graduating from college, Billie was hired by Leo as a temporary teacher at Magic school with her teaching young witches how to use their powers mainly telekinesis and Projection and although no longer teaching professionally she does teach both her own and the Charmed Progeny on how to use and perfect their abilities of Telekinesis and Projection. * P3 Manager: When Piper was looking into opening up a restaurant though did not want to close or leave P3 for the memories it gave to her family and her and decided to get a manager to run the club. Billie had applied to the job, thinking she wouldn't get it but was thankful when Piper offered her the job straight off. Billie has been managing the club for nearly eight years now, and since Piper's death has been kept on by Victor and the Halliwell brothers to have full control over P3. Romantic Life Charlie DeLuca During her year of soul searching, Billie became enamoured by fellow magic school teacher and demon hunter; Charlie DeLuca, though in the beginning the two had started a love hate relationship with the two almost always fighting with one another. Unbeknown to them Phoebe and Coop had told Leo that Charlie DeLuca was Billie's true love and soul mate in order for them not to separated, Over the year the two continued to fight though Charlie was the one that convinced Billie to return to college. Over the year, Billie found herself returning to Magic school to spend time with Charlie until she finally realised that she was in love with him, leading the two to begin dating with their first date at P3. Like with most relationships they did struggle a lot with one another especially with their difference on opinion on how to deal with things with Charlie being a hunter and her a witch. On Christmas Day 2008, Billie and Charlie got married with Phoebe as her maid of honour and Leo giving her away. Through their marriage; Charlie and Billie have become the parents of two; Christa, and CJ Jenkins. It is also revealed to her that Charlie was her soul mate and that Phoebe, Leo and Coop knew of this. Other Relationships * JD Williams: Billie had a short yet, meaningful relationship with future whitelighter J.D. Williams, whom was stuck for forty years in a photograph. Though at first she was babysitting him for the sisters, she quickly became attracted to him. She tried numerous times to protect him from finding that out, however he did eventually discover it and that a demon was after him. He protected her from the demon by giving himself up and eventually being killed. Billie was then seen putting flowers upon his grave and the sounds of orbs can be heard. Trivia * Billie similar to the Halliwells named all her children after C names; which included naming both of her children after her fallen family members. * Billie is quite similar to Prue in some aspects. Both were highly invested in utilising the craft to hunt demons, could use telekinesis to deviate projectiles and hand-to-hand combat, and were primarily involved with protecting their sisters. Billie's telekinesis is even accompanied by the same sound effects that were used with Prue's. Category:Characters